


As Night Turns Into Day

by Toasty_Marshie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's fluffy in the end I swear, Kamiki Izumo (mentioned), M/M, Married Couple, Minor Character Death, Miwa Konenomaru (Mentioned), Moriyama Shiemi (mentioned) - Freeform, Nightmares, Okumura Yukio (mentioned) - Freeform, Rin has issues, Ryuji is a sweetheart, Shima Renzou (Mentioned) - Freeform, married BonRin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Marshie/pseuds/Toasty_Marshie
Summary: A nightmare wakes Rin up in the middle of the night and Ryuji comforts him.Married BonRin fluff and angst basically.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 191





	As Night Turns Into Day

**Author's Note:**

> An Idea I thought of on the spot last night. Then my SO came in and decided to add more angst to this. 
> 
> \- Age up characters (20s-30s)
> 
> -Character deaths
> 
> -Some descriptions of injuries and blood
> 
> Enjoy

Rin walked across the snow, hearing the crunches it made underneath his feet, the smell of blood in the air. He saw the dead bodies of exorcist everywhere, the smell of their bodies hurt his nose as he covered it. His eyes widened seeing the bodies of Shiemi and Izumo, their blood staining the white snow. Rin started to panic running towards the black scorch marks and small blue flames similar to his own. He saw the burnt bodies of Konenomaru and Shima, Rin caught a glimpse of his injured brother. He ran up to Yukio who looked at him, his face was bruised and bloody, his glasses broken to the side, long forgotten. Rin holds his brother close to him as he cried. "Nii-san? Is that you?" Yukio asked with a hoarse voice. 

"Yeah, I'm here. Don't worry I'll get you out. Just hang on." Rin whispered to him as he carried Yukio on his back. "Rin... Don't-" Yukio protest was cut short by his brother. "No. Don't say anything! I promised you that I'll protect you and I'm gonna keep it!" Rin exclaimed as he walked towards the exit of this hell. Yukio stayed silent; He knew that his brother wasn't gonna listen to reason but he was willing to give Rin hope. Hope that he would stay alive for him. Rin saw a group of exorcists coming towards his direction, the exorcists went to Rin as he gave them his baby brother. "Please get him some medical treatment. I'll go see if there are any other survivors."

Rin left the exorcist without another word looking for anyone else. He looked and looked but couldn't find a single one. He was worried about his husband, the thought of Ryuji being dead sacred him and he became more frantic. Finally, what felt like hours of looking for his love and survivors he found Ryuji on the ground. Rin kneeled feeling his pulse.

Nothing. He checked again, disbelief coming over him.

Still nothing

Rin burst out into tears, the ugly sobs coming from him as he held Ryuji's corpse near his chest. All Rin could hear in his thoughts were _'No no no no no no'_ as he held his husband closer. "Ryuji, sweetie please wake up," Rin asked, the soft tender tone in his voice tried to wake Ryuji up. "Hon, come on. You got to wake up. I'm sorry I came too late." Rin tried to apologize, he starts to sob again. He repeated the words "I'm sorry" over and over like a broken record until an exorcist found the half-demon. 

Everything was a burr to him afterward, he knew he was near Yukio holding his brother's hand. Yukio went into a coma after the doctors took him to the nearest hospital to be treated. The beats of the heartbeat monitors filled the room, feeling Rin's anxiety. Rin looked at Yukio, pleading for him to stay alive. The beating stopped, a flatline was heard as Rin started screaming. The grieve and the guilt all come crashing down on him, a cruel joke but no one was laughing. 

Rin woke up in a sweat, breathing heavily trying to calm himself down. He looked around the darkness seeing he was in his bedroom. He looked to his sleeping husband by his side and sighed in relieve. Another nightmare, it was just a dream. Rin decided to get out of bed and get some water. _'Why am I having these nightmares?'_ Rin asked himself as he got a cup and filled it with water. He took drank it in one go, wondering if he should fall asleep again. He knew that Ryuji was gonna notice his distress, and he felt bad for pushing his husband away. It was for his good though, Rin should handle this on his own. He rather not be a burden to Ryuji more then he was already. Why did Ryuji say yes to marrying him again?

Rin's thoughts were interrupted as he saw a sleepy Ryuji. His eyes were covered by his long bangs and his clothes were hanging off the sides a bit. "Rin are you okay?" Ryuji asked with his rough voice. Rin didn't trust his voice as his throat tightened. Rin walked up the Ryuji and hugged him, burying his head into Ryuji's clothes. Ryuji hugged back as they both dropped onto the kitchen floor. "Baby... Was it another nightmare?" Ryuji asked which Rin nodded in response. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ryuji asked in a soft voice waiting for Rin's response. He shook his head, Ryuji decided to push it and hold Rin, stroking his soft black hair. 

The pair just hold each other for a while, not worrying about the time or work, just the two of them in the house. "I thought you died," Rin spoke softly, Ryuji's eyes widened as Rin pulled away from the embrace. "I dreamt that everyone I knew died fighting Satan and I wasn't there to save you guys. I couldn't save you or Yukio and it was just so real and-" Rin started to cry prompting Ryuji to hug him again. 

"Sweetheart, it's okay. I..." Ryuji felt terrible, he didn't know how to comfort his crying husband who was having these horrible nightmares. "Don't. It's fine. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to burden you with my problems." Ryuji felt a spark of anger within him as he looked at Rin. "Are you serious right now?" Ryuji raised his voice which made Rin look up at him in fear of what he will say next. Ryuji noticed the fear and dropped the anger in his voice. 

"Rin, Sweetheart, Babe, Sunshine, look. You're not a burden to me or anyone else. I don't care if you are the son of Satan, I don't care your part demon. Hell, you're one of the sweetest, caring guy I know. You are the bright light that makes us smile during the day and a great friend. I dated and married you because you're an extraordinary human being. Never put yourself down like that again, please. I know that people treated you like a monster back then but now is different. You're not alone anymore, you have me, Shiemi, Yukio and the others. You are loved." Ryuji finished his little monologue making Rin speechless. "You can talk to me about this stuff. I don't mind. I'll be here for you." Ryuji held Rin's hand and started to play with it. "Who knew that the big bad scary Ryuji Okumura could be so soft?" Rin joked which made Ryuji roll his eyes. 

"You darling." Ryuji simply answered as Rin tackled him to the ground. The two started to giggle as Ryuji kissed Rin. The kiss lasted for a second as the two pull apart with smiles on their faces. "Let's go back to sleep. I have work tomorrow or today I should say." Ryuji said as Rin nodded. "Alright princess whatever you say." Rin got off Ryuji as he heard a scoff. The two got back to the bedroom and cuddled each other on the bed. "Ryuji, I love you so much," Rin said which made Ryuji smile. "I love you too Rin." With that, the two fell into a peaceful slumber. 


End file.
